He Had Warned Her  Different Path
by Mafsarhet
Summary: A different ending to "He Had Warned Her."  What if Alice and Tarrant had not gone to the former Red Queen's Castle?


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and violence.

This story has everything to do with my lingering guilt over the deaths of Alice and Tarrant in the first story, so brilliantly concluded by California Stop.

I feel bad, however, so I am making an alternate story from it; though the other story is complete and Stayne is wonderfully in character I am making this "Different Path" story!

Sigh...I have somewhat of a conscience, after all! Well, at least I think. I'll have to see where this leads me.

I dedicate this to California Stop because her writing is so excellent that it lingers with me for a week after the fact! I'm so wowed and floored by her talent that I can't help but continue to think about the story, especially her portion!

**He Had Warned Her - Different Path**

**Chapter 1**

Alice and Tarrant were in the abandoned former Red Queen's castle at Crims; in his Hat Room in particular.

"Tarrant, this is rather creepy, coming back here now that it is abandoned and Stayne and Iracebeth are in Exile. Explain why we had to come here again? Several months later?"

"I told you, Alice. I had to come to my Hat Room here," Tarrant said simply, as if that should be a sufficient explanation.

Alice shivered, remembering the room quite well. "I don't know why, Tarrant," she said. "You were forced to make hats for...her! And not only that but..." Alice stopped. She didn't want to remember how Tarrant had been imprisoned in the Dungeons again awaiting execution. She tried to swallow down her horror, but Tarrant must have sensed it, for he gently took her hand.

"Alice," he softly lisped, "I know what you mean about the memories. But it's all right now!"

Alice smiled as Tarrant caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. She blushed and Tarrant grinned widely, hoping that she was coming to feel about him the way he felt about her.

"Besides, my Alice, I had to return. I didn't make all these hats for the Bludy Begh Hed."

"What?" Alice was startled. "You didn't? But weren't you supposed to? What about all that furious working?"

"Well, I was working, my Alice, but not all of those were for her. I made a very special one for you."

Alice blushed more hotly and gripped Tarrant's hand tightly. She smiled timidly and shyly now.

"For me? You made one for me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, my Alice! I had to keep from going Mad...er...Madder, and thoughts of you helped me! Besides, I'm so very, very...fond of you and have been your entire life!"

Tarrant grinned and took her other hand. He was pleased that her blush had spread to her lovely bosom, which he dearly hoped he would have access to some day.

"Tarrant...I...thank you!" She pulled her hands free and embraced him.

Tarrant was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and returned her embrace. Soon they were gradually tightening the hug until it became quite difficult to breathe, but neither wanted to be apart from the other.

"Tarrant, I'm so very, very fond of you, too!" Alice whispered, tenderness welling up inside her and threatening to overwhelm her with tears. "I...care for you far more than you'll ever know! And knowing that I was of some small comfort to you while you were here...well...I..." She stopped speaking, her throat choked.

Tarrant caressed the small of her back and bent to her ear. "Ah luv ye, lass."

Alice gasped and tried to pull back but Tarrant did not release her. "Ah dew. Din nae beh afrid. If ye dae nae luv meh, Ah'll unerstan. Buh Ah hed te tell ye, Alice." He kissed the top of her head and continued to stroke her back.

"Tarrant...I love you, too! And, I..."

Tarrant whooped and lifted Alice, spinning her about until they were both dizzy and delirious with laughter.

"Ye luv meh? Ye rally dew?" he crowed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Tarrant, stop! We're dizzy!" she giggled madly and Tarrant slowed until they stopped, gazing into each other's eyes. His were deep purple and she knew hers were wide and disbelieving. "Yes, Tarrant Hightopp, I do love you! I have for some time, but I didn't know if..."

Tarrant cupped her face in his palms and kept their gazes locked.

"Din nae knew wha, lass?"

Alice swallowed, both celestially happy and incredibly nervous. "I didn't know if you _could _love...like this. Or if you were even interested in love...like this."

Tarrant smiled gently, stroking her flushed cheeks with his bethimbled thumbs. "Ah unnerstan', lass. Ah'm Mad. An' evin thew Ah whar mah feelins' on mah sleeve, as th' sae, Ah've neva luvved a lassie befer. Nae e'en cluss. Nae lak Ah luv ye, Alice. Ah luv ye wit' all mah bein'. Mah hart an' mah soul."

Alice sniffed and tears seeped from her eyes and she gave him a trembling, moist smile. "I love you the same way, Tarrant! Hold me again!"

He did and they stood in their loving embrace, their own world, for quite some time, contented and at peace. And happy; truly happy for the first time in their lives.

After they finally broke their embrace Tarrant began to search among the scattered hats for the one he had made for Alice.

Neither knew that they were being watched.

Ilosovic Stayne stood outside the Hat Room, hidden amongst the shadows. He did that easily, as he was dressed entirely in black and wore his new black eye patch. He only felt annoyance at the moment that he still had the cuff on his left wrist with several lengths of chain attached to it. But there was no Iracebeth at his side. No, he had killed her in the Outlands and broken the chain that bound them together. She was now food for whatever out there would choose to feast upon her repulsive, bulbous-headed corpse.

Now he was pleased once more. So, the two Champions of the White Queen were here? How perfect! Stayne had been living in the castle, safe and content, as he had the place to himself since it had been abandoned and shunned. No-one ever came.

Not until today. And now, when someone had come at last, he found himself extremely pleased, indeed. He would be able to claim the pretty, spirited little Alice as his own.

Ah, and she was no longer large. He shrugged. That was fine by him. She was quite appealing in her tiny stature and he would have more fun with her that way, oh yes. And that clown? Well, he would have fun with him, too. Perfect slaves they would be. And, as a bonus, they were in love! Ah, what delicious torments he would dream up for the both of them!

But first, he would have to separate them.

_California Stop's portion follows_

What he _really _wanted to do was draw his sword and skewer the Madman on the end of it. But that would only give Alice time to flee, and she was the real prize. He needed to get her first and surely the Madman would follow: after all, wouldn't he do anything to secure the safety of his precious _love_?

The blonde girl pottered around quietly, glancing up every so often at the back of the Hatter. She smiled to herself and Stayne felt rage bubble up in his chest. Alice peered into nests of needles and browsed rows of materials and ribbons, completely oblivious to the dark man watching her. As Stayne watched, he felt his rage subside only to be replaced by a rush of blood to his half-hard cock. He padded closer to the two.

Tarrant was humming to himself, some inane high-pitched tune. Alice's body began to sway and she giggled, like a little kitten, and moved further and further away from Tarrant and closer to Stayne. It was as if she _longed_ for danger, he mused. Any rational woman would stay close to their protector but she did not.

"Alice," Tarrant lisped over his shoulder, "I tell you, once I find this hat you will be most pleased! Well, I do hope you like it. I worked very hard on it."

"Tarrant, if you made it, I'm _certain_ to love it!" the golden-haired girl sang with another blushing giggle.

Suddenly she paused and stared off with those big dreamy doe eyes. Stayne watched her. She was so close, he could smell her: peaches and something sweet. She turned her beautiful face in his direction. Did she know he was there? She seemed to be listening, her eyes flicking back and forth.

As she was looking in his direction he saw the mildest twitch of panic pass over her face. Then Tarrant spoke again and Alice smiled.

It was now or never.

He lunged forward and seized Alice by the throat, squeezing tightly. She tried to scream, he could see her try to draw breath, but she couldn't. Her legs kicked out uselessly and he watched as confusion filled her eyes. _Why wasn't Tarrant paying attention? Why didn't he hear her kicking or choking? _

Stayne whirled the girl around, locking one arm around her throat. Now she could watch her precious Tarrant. He tried to ignore her bottom pressing into his erection, but failed and instead drew her hips backwards with his other hand. Alice gave a tiny noise of disgust but Stayne merely chuckled and whispered, "Watch him."

Stayne growled deep in his chest and deftly twisted the broken chain dangling from his wrist over Alice's throat, digging the mental links deep into her beautiful, unbruised skin. She gagged and slumped against him; he momentarily released her throat and she drew barely a lungful of air before the makeshift noose was back.

He placed his mouth next to her ear and purred, "Be a good girl and don't scream." She turned her head over her shoulder and gazed up at him, eyes pleading and shining with tears. "Don't worry, _Alice_," Stayne hissed.

Alice squirmed and bucked against him. Didn't she realize that her struggling was only exciting him? He seized her wrist and pulled her around her back and down to his painful erection and pushed her hand against the bulge in his trousers.

"See what you _do _to me?" he breathed, flicking his tongue over her ear. "I bet _Tarrant_ doesn't feel like this," he growled.

Alice was silently sobbing now, trying to draw her hand away.

Stayne's dark eye glittered maliciously and he stared at her a moment longer before turning his attention to the Hatter. He was still rummaging around in drawers or ducking under tables. He was _such _a bumbling _fool_. Stayne felt his back molars grind together at the very thought of he and Alice.

Suddenly the Hatter gave a triumphant bark and straightened up. "Alice!" he lisped excitedly. "Alice, I do believe I have found your hat! At least, I think it's your hat…"

He proceeded to mumble to himself, turning the hat around in his hands and inspecting several adornments before nodding firmly. "Yes. I do believe it is your hat." He paused, the hat held out in front of him.

"Alice?" Tarrant's pale face fell. He spun on his heel, sending a box of hat-pins tumbling to the ground. "Alice?" He spun around again and nervously began to chew on his lip. "Alice? Where are you, my dear?" His electric green eyes widened and he shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"Are we playing a game I don't know about?"

"Isn't he _pathetic_?" Stayne purred, giving her earlobe a sharp bite.

Alice's sobs wracked her entire frame. She needed to alert Tarrant somehow, but he thought she had simply deserted him. Her body screamed out for him, but he was confused and alone. Stayne's arm tightened around her neck.

"Alice?" the Hatter ventured again.

Alice, her face burning with salty tears, gathered enough courage and strength to scream, "Tarrant, it's Stayne!"

The Knave was most unimpressed. After all, he had _warned_ her not to alert the Hatter! Why couldn't she have just been a good girl and stayed quiet? He pulled hard on the chain over her throat, punishing her for her disobedience.

Meanwhile, Tarrant dropped the hat in disbelief and echoed, "Stayne?"

Alice was dying. She could feel it. Blood filled her temples. She could feel tiny fragile things in her neck popping and snapping under Stayne's brutality. He was hissing at her, growling.

Alice choked out a weak scream and then fell limp. Stayne pushed her forward with a roar and the girl slid across the floor, her blonde hair fanning out around her. Tarrant stared at Alice - his beautiful, sweet Alice - and felt anger like he had never felt before.

It burned in the soles of his feet and rushed up his legs, turning his thighs to stone, and leaked into his arms, curling his fingers into fists, and finally peaked at his mouth. Every single muscle in his body was quivering. He peeled his lips back from his teeth and a low growl issued from between his teeth.

Stayne stepped out from the shadows, panting, staring at Alice's still form with something resembling regret. "I did warn her," he remarked evenly.

"Ah'll keel ye," he murmured quietly.

Stayne didn't seem to hear. Or otherwise, didn't care. He nudged Alice's arm with the toe of his boot, turning her over. Her neck was ringed by a dark necklace of bruises. The skin had not been split but he could see tiny red spots just beneath the surface of her beautiful porcelain flesh where something inside her had ruptured. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Din nae ye hear meh?" Tarrant barked.

"Oh, I heard you, Madman." Stayne squared his feet and looked down at the orange-haired clown before him. "If you're going to kill me, kill me." He spread his arms invitingly, smirking.

Tarrant launched himself at the Knave with an unearthly howl. "Ah'll keel ye!" he snarled over and over again as he knocked the Knave to the ground.

They tore at each other, hissing, cursing, barking, biting. Tarrant managed to palm a pair of scissors and stabbed them right through Stayne's wrist. Tarrant's hat wheeled away from them, as if frightened by the fray.

The Knave howled in pain, and anger, and gathered his knees beneath the Hatter before launching him into the air and onto his back. Something crashed to the ground and then there was silence. All Stayne could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears.

Stayne stood, panting hard, and wrenched the scissors from his wrist and a sickening sucking sound. Blood, warm and hot, ran down his hand and dripped onto the floor. The Knave tossed the puny weapon away and gathered his chain in his hand.

Tarrant seemed dazed. He continued to slur "Ah'll keel ye" over and over. His eyes were a swirl of gold and orange and red. The colors of metal in the fire.

Stayne planted his feet on either side of the Hatter and leered down at him. The Knave's blood dripped onto Tarrant's trouser leg. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this." Stayne licked his lips, baring his teeth to the Hatter. The orange-haired man propped himself up on his elbows but Stayne placed a firm boot on his chest, and the Hatter was slammed onto his back again. His skull, Stayne noticed, made a highly satisfying thud on the floor.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Stayne raised the chain in his hand and brought it down over Tarrant's face.

The Hatter howled wetly, sending a spray of blood up and into the air. He squirmed but Stayne's foot was firmly planted. The chain came down again, this time over Tarrant's eyes. And again, and again, and again. Stayne felt a tiny speckle of blood hit him on the cheek.

He paused his assault and reached up to wipe the blood away. He stared at it, perched neatly on the end of his fingertip like a tiny jewel and then licked it away.

"Delicious," the Knave purred.

Tarrant's face was a real mess. Stayne didn't know what hadn't collapsed and what was still intact. The Hatter's eyes were still open, but one eye socket had started to swell up. His mouth was raw and ragged. Tarrant spat feebly and a few teeth hit the floor.

"Are you done?" Stayne demanded, bending down and putting his face inches from Tarrant's. The smell of blood was intoxicating.

Tarrant's response was to blow a mouthful of blood and saliva into Stayne's face.

The Knave tried to remain as dignified as possible. He wiped his hand over his face. "Not a smart move, Hightopp. Not a smart move at all." He smeared the mess over Tarrant's shirt and raised the chain again.

* * *

My portion follows to the end

Alice sat bolt upright, sweating and screaming and crying. Strong, thin-fingered hands gripped her upper arms and tried to pull her backwards, but Alice continued to scream and thrash until a harsh voice yelled into her ear.

"Alice, lass! Calm down! T'was just a dream! You're all right! Everything is all right!"

Tarrant. It was Tarrant's voice!

Alice stopped struggling and fell limply back onto his chest, from where she had apparently fallen asleep after their picnic lunch on the way to the former Red Queen's castle. Her breathing was still ragged and her heart racing so fast and furiously that she was afraid that if it didn't slow that she could be in trouble.

Tarrant embraced her, his arms around her waist and stomach and he kissed the back and top of her head over and over, murmuring what he hoped were comforting words. What sort of dream had her so terrified? Was it the Jabberwocky?

"Shhh...lass, the beast is dead," he said. "If it was the Jabberwocky..."

"No, Tarrant," she gasped, her racing heart finally beginning to slow. She pressed her head to his shoulder and looked up at him as he leaned his head to look down into her blanched face and bloodless lips. "It wasn't the Jabberwocky! It was...Stayne. He's not dead, Tarrant! We...we can't go to the castle!"

"Lass, that filthy knave is in the Outlands with the Bludy Begh Hed!"

"No, he's not! I had a horrible dream and I know it was real! He killed me, and then somehow...I...even though I was dead, I saw him kill you!"

Tarrant's eyes were grey and he was obviously considering her words.

"Tarrant, I swear to you! If we go there we'll both die!" Alice pulled herself up and then knelt in front of him. "I know it sounds crazy..."

"Nae, lass, you don't sound crazy. You sound absolutely certain." His voice was somewhat flat, but there were suggestions of shock and fear lacing it.

"Tarrant, please don't ask to go there! Please!" Alice would have despised the fact that she sounded so pleading and desperate, save for the fact that Tarrant's life hung in the balance. And hers. And...hers. She hadn't even thought of herself, really; she had only truly thought of Tarrant and his well-being. She gasped and fell flat on her behind in shock. She...

"Lass?" Tarrant moved forward took her hands. "What is it? You don't have to be afraid any more! We'll leave here; I promise!"

His hands; his bandaged and mercury-stained hands were so gentle clasping hers. When she merely stared at him in sudden comprehension of her own feelings; feelings that had been slowly blossoming inside her ever since she had met him again, Tarrant's eyes took on a salmon-coloured hue. She could only suppose that meant he was curious at her silence.

She swallowed and turned her hands to link her fingers through his. His eyes flickered to lavender and widened.

"Alice?"

"Tarrant...I..." She lost her courage and dropped her gaze. A deep blush shimmered from her cheeks to her bosom. "You can't die," she whispered at last. "You just can't!"

Tarrant's face softened even more and his eyes darkened to almost purple. "Alice," he whispered, "I won't die! I'd never leave ye! I..." And this time he stopped.

Alice summoned all the Muchness she could and tightened her fingers with his. "Tarrant, have you ever been..." She faltered. Bother! Why couldn't she ask him?

"Alice, look at me," he whispered, bringing their clasped hands to his lips and kissing her fingers. When she did he smiled reassuringly and kissed another of her fingers. "You can ask me anything, Alice. Anything. Absolutely anything. Hmmm...lovely "A" words; Alice being the loveliest."

Alice giggled. He was right. She should be able to just ask him. Besides, it wasn't as if she was confessing anything. Yet.

"Tarrant, have you ever been in love?"

Tarrant was clearly startled by her question. He coughed, he hemmed, and he blushed.

"Tarrant, I'm sorry!" Alice blurted out, mortified. "That is too personal! I..."

Tarrant shook his head vigorously, nearly dislodging his hat. "No, lass! It isn't! You can ask me anything, and I mean it. I just didn't expect you to ask me _that. _After all," he said, slower now, composing himself, "haven't you always known the answer to that?"

"Haven't I...no! How could I?" There was an intuition beginning to form in her mind that he was right; that she did know the answer. But how could she know? Why would she?

Tarrant continued to hold her gaze, his eyes purple and his gentle smile kind and..hopeful?

"Alice?"

"I think..." No, she didn't dare. Could it be that he had always loved _her?_" She now realised that she had always loved him, even as a child. Of course the love was different then; but it was always there. They had been best friends and on the basest of levels each knew that the other would always be a part them. A very special Bond had always existed between them, and now she was grown. The Bond had only grown stronger since she had Returned and now...

But could she be wrong? If she replied she could make a complete fool of herself. However, to not reply would be an act of cowardice, and Alice no longer wanted to be a coward. She had found her Muchness in Underland again and she did not want to let go of it again, ever.

Alice chose to not answer him with words. She leaned forward until their lips were so close together that she felt their breaths mesh. Tarrant gasped almost inaudibly, but he did not move. Alice closed her eyes and closed the distance.

The moment their lips met Alice found herself hugged tightly to his chest and the chaste kiss turned into a highly passionate one in moments. Tarrant's lips pressed hers tightly and as her arms tentatively wrapped themselves around his neck his tongue persuaded her lips to part. She parted them and suddenly their tongues were touching and sliding. Alice had never kissed a man before, and her first kiss was nothing like she ever imagined, despite what the Chattaway sisters had told her about kissing.

Tarrant was not only kissing her, but plundering her mouth, and she loved it! Just as she was becoming accustomed to this passionate way of kissing Tarrant pulled back, his cheeks almost entirely burgundy.

"Alice, forgive me! I got carried away, and a right proper lady like you should not have to be..."

"Tarrant!" Alice gasped, silencing him, "I don't mind! Kiss me again, please?"

He gaped at her for a moment, and then pulled her into his lap so she was laying on her back and he bent down and kissed her again, this time more gently. His kiss was incredibly sweet, like cream and sugar and afternoon sunlight.

After several blissful moments of sweet and gentle kissing Tarrant drew back and gazed down at her flushed and smiling face.

"I love you, you know," he murmured. "You...do know, don't you? Really, truly know?"

Alice giggled and reached up with one hand to run her fingers through his soft orange hair and traced the shell of his ear. He shuddered and closed his eyes in pure delight.

"Yes, I do know, Tarrant. I love you, too!"

His purple eyes opened once more and gazed back into her wide blue eyes.

"Alice, let's go home."

She smiled. "Yes, Tarrant. Let's go home."

* * *

Hmmm...rather clichéd, but I couldn't let Alice and Tarrant die! So, for those who love their death, stay with the original story, and those who can't take it, stay with this version. Think of it as a Blu-Ray Alternate Ending Edition...


End file.
